Tell Me About It, Stud
by NeverFeltSoViolated
Summary: After a summer romance, Clare returns to Degrassi thinking it's just another year, but she was wrong. She gets lost finding the love of her life and gets mixed up with the school musical, Grease. Will she still be herself when it's time for final bows?
1. 10 Minutes Ago I Saw You

CHAPTER 1

"…and remember, auditions for the school musical, Grease, are next Wednesday. Thank you and remember to stay classy Degrassi..." Alli read as she was finishing reading the school announcements and I turned off the camera.

It was the first day back to school after summer vacation. I spent the summer at my Grandma's cottage in Myrtle Beach. My grandma stayed indoors most of the time because her medication made her very tired. That's why my mother sent me there for the summer, to help her around. I didn't mind at all though, because I love her. But then it happened.

He happened. Eli Goldsworthy happened. I was pulled into a daydream just thinking about him. Not so much a daydream but a memory. I started thinking about walking along the beach with him. But then Alli drove me back to reality soon enough.

"Clare! Tell me again, why you won't audition!" she pretty much screamed at me.

I really like singing and acting but I get stage fright.

"Mrs. Dawes said I could be stage manager if I wanted to, did you finish the summer reading?" I replied, trying to change the subject

"Manager-Schmanger Clare, you have a really good chance at getting a part" she told me as we started walking to get our schedules.

It wasn't long until Connor came up to us and told us there was a new kid here at Degrassi. He didn't know much except he was a boy from the United States. Everyone knows everyone here so people like fresh faces so they can start fresh drama.

Of course Alli was very interested in finding out more about him. "Is he cute? Is he single? Is he rich?" Pretty much the same questions she texted me when I first told her about Eli Goldsworthy. When we finally reached the office to get our schedules, we ran into Jenna who was gushing about the new guy, Elijah James. She was going on about how dark and mysterious he was. Alli was listening, wanting to know more about him and wondering if she had a chance but to tell the truth I could care less. I needed some time to get over Eli Goldsworthy. Just thinking about his name brings back more unforgettable memories of the summer

"_C'mon Eli! Please, do it for me!" I pleaded. "You know I can't say no when you're giving me that puppy dog face" I squealed, happy that I convinced Eli to take me to Broadway at the Beach. I needed to go shopping and since my grandma was always hopped up on medication I needed a ride. When we finally got there Eli and I raced out of the parking lot to the center plaza. We took a picture of our heads in a cardboard cutout, my head on a chunky guy lifting weights and Eli's head attached to a hula girl with a coconut bikini top. The rest of the day we spent trying on funky hats, Bob Marley shirts, and trying to find the right pair of sunglasses. That was also the day that Eli told me his secret. I was really surprised he trusted me so much but I didn't question it. He told me-"_

"EARTH TO CLARE!" Alli shrieked, once again, bringing me back to reality. We picked up our schedules and headed to first period.

It was the first day so we didn't do any work in any classes. Alli begged me to help her find this new Elijah James kid. As much as I love Alli, she's a LITTLE boy crazy.

Soon enough lunch came. I was on my way to go sit with Connor and Wesley when Alli pulled me away towards Jenna's lunch table. I groaned picturing how annoying this lunch is going to be, listening to Jenna babble on and on about God knows what.

"We're not starting off our sophomore year sitting with the dorks, and besides I need Jenna to point out Elijah James to me" Alli whispered as we sat down. It was really hard maintaining a conversation with Jenna and her friends but I just mostly listened in. I learned that Jenna was hoping to be Sandy in Grease. I guess she looks the part, and can probably sing the part, but she cannot even pretend to be shy and innocent.

Jenna's table was made up of mostly cheerleaders and athletes. There was Jenna, Chantay, Marisol, Drew, KC, Owen, Fitz, and Bianca. Jenna was going on about how hard it would be to juggle being the lead in the musical and co-captain of the power squad at the same time. Wow her life must be so hard, give me a break.

"Are you going to work backstage again Clare-bear?" Jenna said with fake interest.

"Yeah probably" I replied quickly not wanting to hold a conversation with her. She seemed to have got the message and started talking to KC.

But Alli noticed, "Clare's a really good singer, I'm trying to get her to audition instead" she told the table. Jenna looked up at me hiding her shock.

I think I kind of intimidate Jenna. I mean, KC and I dated for a while before they went out (that didn't work out very well), and then there was that time I stole her solo at the dance recital, and now finding out that I can sing I could tell made her a little nervous.

"I'm not auditioning" I assured the table. "Aw Clare-bear! You should! We can hang out at rehearsals" But once again the conversation changed when Jenna started calling someone over.

"Elijah, Elijah over here! Come sit with us" she yelled over the rest of the cafeteria.

"I told you, call me Eli" I heard a deep, hypnotizing, yet slightly familiar voice reply

"But Elijah sounds more sexy" Jenna replied confidently "Don't you agree Clare-bear?"

That's when I looked up and saw my summer staring right back at me.

A double gasp. "Eli…?" I managed to say but it came out as a whisper. "Clare?" he said breathlessly, not taking our eyes off each other.

_The first one to take their eyes away from the other loses. "And what does the winner get?-"_

"Uhh you guys know each other?" Jenna said interrupting our somewhat unspoken conversation. I couldn't find my voice to answer her.

"Yeah, we met over the summer" he glanced away quickly to answer Jenna but then went back to looking at me.

"Whoa wait up… Clare, this is Summer Eli? From Myrtle Beach?" Alli said.

"Myrtle Beach? Elijah, you told me you were from California"

"I am"

"He is"

We managed to say at the same time.

"Uhh, Clare can I talk to you for a second? Alone." Eli asked me.

"Sure" I said as I lead him out to the hallway

After a few quiet moments he spoke and said "So how are you?"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. All the things going on this moment and that's what he wanted to talk about?

"Why are you here?" I asked quietly.

"My parents dumped me here with my uncle while they're off working in Costa Rica" he said as he itched this back of his head nervously. I knew what he meant. I could tell he was curious about how much I told Alli.

"I didn't tell them" I assured him. I made a mental note to make up an excuse to Alli about why Eli had told me a "false" last name.

After we were both quiet for a few moments Eli spoke up

"So what are we then?"

I still remained quiet, not sure what to answer. I just kept looking into his deep emerald eyes hoping to find the answer.

"What do you want? I mean you are new here. Do you want people to say 'Oh that's the new kid dating Clare Edwards' or 'Oh that's the new kid Eli Goldswor- I mean James, yeah he's cool'"

"I don't care what other people think of me, Clare"

"Well I had to go through freshman year as Little Edwards, I know what it's like. I don't think its best we're together right now" I said a little hesitantly.

"C'mon Clare, don't do this. Didn't this summer mean anything to you?"

"Of course it did, Eli, but maybe that's all it should be. Can we still be friends?"

"Certainly. You're the only normal person I've met here so far. What's up with that Jenna girl?" Eli asked casually.

"I usually steer clear of her. Are you going to try out for Grease? You'd be the perfect Danny Zuko" I told him.

"Hmm, sounds like something I may be interested in" he replied smugly. Eli has the voice of a god. No surprise though really considering his –never mind.

"Hey Eli" I said getting his attention. "Welcome to Degrassi."


	2. The Music of the Night

OKAYYY Howdy friends I know I'm not the best writer, but I really want to write this story so it's going to be written even if I get reviews that say to stop. So the least you can do is give me your thoughts right?

This isn't going to be exactly like Grease even though some parts mimic the details.

The whole story is in Clare's POV

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters. But I do in fact own a sweet pair of Starkid sunglasses<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Remind me again why you rejected him Clare?" Alli asked me.

We were walking down the halls of Degrassi and had just passed Eli talking with Drew and Adam. I waved but kept walking with Alli.

Eli and I are on good terms. We talk a lot in school but never really outside of school. Mostly he was just convincing me to audition for Grease. He and Alli were ganging up on me.

"He's new here, the last thing he needs is to be dating the school dork" I said as we reached our lockers. I pulled out my books for first period English when the bell rang. Then out of no where Eli appeared and took my books for me.

"Allow me, Blue Eyes" he said smoothly.

"Thanks" I replied and he chuckled because I was blushing and we started walking to class. I'm in an 11th grade honors English so Eli and I had first period together.

"I thought of a great way to convince you to audition for Grease!" Eli exclaimed

"Really? And how is that?" I said as we took our seats.

"Well I could tell you, but that would ruin the surprise. Just meet me at Little Miss Steaks at 6:30?"

"Fine."

Then the final bell rang and class started.

Later at lunch, I could hear that Alli and Eli were planning out my conversion but I didn't hear if they mentioned anything about the surprise part of it. Alli knew I hated surprises. I don't know why they're doing all this.

I'm not going to audition. Not even if I got to audition with Eli.

Eli, with his gorgeous green eyes or his devilish smirk or his witty remarks.

After school, Alli came over to prepare me for what she was considering a date.

"Alli, it's not a date" I told her a million times it seemed.

"Clare, he asked you out to dinner, it's a date. Now we need to find the perfect outfit for tonight" she said, with her head in my closet.

She was going through my clothes so long that I thought she might suffocate in there.

We finally agreed on an outfit and I got dressed in a pastel pink tee, grey cardigan, a jean skirt, silver metallic ballet flats and a grey scarf.

Alli and I passed the time till 6:30 by watching TV and checking our Facerange pages.

Finally when 6:25 come Alli drove me to Little Miss Steaks.

"Good luck, have fun on your date" she said and drove away before I could argue with her.

I walked in and immediately saw Eli talking to the waitress about his reservation for two.

Then I really saw him. Oh my God. He looked stunning. And I know he didn't have an Alli come over to help dress him like I did. He could be dressed in a banana costume and still make it look hot.

"My oh my Clare Edwards, I didn't think you'd look so rapturous for our dinner tonight"

I blushed as I thought back to the time in Myrtle Beach when we went to a costume party at his parent's friend's house. It was hard finding a costume at my grandma's cottage so I went as a zombie. It wasn't cute at all. But of course Eli showed up looking like the hottest vampire I've ever seen. He reminded me of the main character in my _Fortnight_ books. He told me that I looked rapturous.

"Hi, Eli" I responded smiling at him. "I hope you didn't worry too much about this plan to make me audition because it's not going to happen" I said as the waitress led us to our table. I could hear "Livin' on a Prayer" in the background but it didn't sound like Bon Jovi.

"Claaaaree, I know you want to try out" Eli dragged out

"Really? What would make you think that?

"You came."

I felt stumped and didn't know how to respond. I didn't tell him the only reason I came was to see him. Luckily the waitress came and took our orders so I didn't have to respond.

After that we had some small talk and Eli excused himself to the bathroom.

When he returned and our food came he started telling me about how after I left South Carolina he would visit my grandmother and ask her if she needed help with anything. Why was he so sweet?

We were just finishing eating when the song "Jessie's Girl" not being sung by Rick Springfield ended.

"Everyone please welcome our next singers to the stage, Clare Edwards and Eli James!"

What? Then I remembered that it was karaoke night at Little Miss Steaks.

I looked at Eli hoping this was a joke, but he was holding his hand out to lead me to the stage in the other dining room.

"Eli, I can't." I said shaking my head

"Yes you can, Clare, it's 'Baby It's Cold Outside' you love this song."

He knew me too well.

"If you don't move right now I'm going to drag you onto that stage."

I took his hand and walked with him to the other room. Why was I doing this? If I wasn't with Eli I would not be doing this. What was he doing to me?

Eli was already up the steps onto the stage looking down on me at the end of the couple stairs

"I'm here. Just look at me. Nobody else. You can do this." He said in a deep whisper.

And for some reason I believed him. I built the courage to walk up onto the center stage and I could hear the guests applauding me. I looked out into the audience and didn't see any kids from Degrassi so I felt relieved.

"You ready? Just look right at me"

I nodded. I was actually kind of excited. A burst of adrenaline shot through my body and I got chills once I heard the music start.

I was surprised I could even find my voice to sing.

I was surprised by the harmony our voices created. This came so easy to him. He wasn't worrying about hitting the right notes or how he sounded, he was just singing. Then I realized that I was doing that too. I was thinking about Eli, not about the song, but yet it was still coming out of my mouth.

Eli knew I loved this song. In Myrtle, he made fun of me for having the Glee version the number one most played song on my iTunes.

Soon enough the song was over and I just stood there catching my breath taking in everything that just happened.

The crowd erupted in applause. I didn't realize how many people were there. There were probably a good 40 or 50 people. I took Eli's lead and bowed then followed him offstage.

As soon as I stepped off the stage he picked me up and twirled me in the air.

The karaoke performance was definitely worth this.

I just hugged him back and took in his scent.

"It's over Clare, you can stop shaking now" he said as he set me down and grabbed my hand. I hadn't even noticed I had been shaking and blushed. This was so embarrassing.

"Hey Little Edwards" I head a voice say and I looked up to see none other then Holly J Sinclair right in front of me and Eli.

Holly J was the assistant director of Grease. Oh no, this cannot be happening.

"I hope you both plan on auditioning for Grease tomorrow, we'd be screwed without you." She said

"Really? You think even I have a shot?" I said in disbelief.

" Honestly, I think you have a better shot then Jenna Middleton, but you didn't hear that from me" and she winked and walked away.

I squealed and looked at Eli. He looked back in amusement.

"So auditions tomorrow….? He asked knowing the answer already.

"See ya there Goldsworthy"

* * *

><p>WELL that wasn't as long as I thought it should be wahh. Please Review :) I'll try to post as soon as possible<p> 


	3. What Is This Feeling?

**Hello, SincerelyDegrassi here . I hope you guys liked the last chapter. There is a method to my madness, I swear. **

**This is very AU.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters; I do in fact own a New York Regents Living Environment review book I should be studying right now.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"That's all that happened?" Alli asked in disbelief "No goodnight kiss?"

"No Alli, we're not dating." I assured her. We were sitting in the Media Immersions lab during our lunch. Alli was helping me some last minute studying for my Trig test.

"But you want to be dating him" Alli said. Nothing got past her.

"It's more complicated than that, Alli"

"No it's not, you like him, he likes you, it isn't as dramatic as you're making it"

"Whether it's that simple or not, I've messed things up already anyway." I sighed.

"Hey, if it's meant to be, it'll happen. Don't worry Clare, I'm here for you."

Then Eli walked into the room.

"How could you leave me in that cafeteria alone with those people whose IQ probably aren't even higher than Paris Hilton's." Eli said with a chuckle.

"Haha sorry, last minute cramming session" I said nervously

"Actually, I'm sick of studying, I'm going to go eat with Jenna, toodles" and she was out the door before I even had a chance to reply.

Real subtle Alli.

Eli and I were quiet for a minute or so but then he sat in the chair next to me.

"So what song did you decide on for your audition?" He asked me.

"Yeah… about that I was thinking I don't-"

"You are auditioning." Eli cut me off "I'm forcing you too! You heard Holly J last night, you have a good shot!" He cut me off.

Why was he trying so hard to get me to audition?

"Well I didn't prepare a song, so" I replied.

I felt bad letting him down, but I just couldn't do it. Singing up there in front of the whole school is different then singing in front of strangers.

I probably wouldn't get a part anyway. The only reason Holly J told me that yesterday was to make me feel better, Eli really was the crowd pleaser and she didn't want me to feel left out. The only reason I really was going to do it was so that I could spend some time with Eli,

"Well we got 20 minutes left in Lunch so we better hurry up and practice." He explained as he took my hand and dragged me to the music room.

"Okay, so the thing we have to remember for auditions is to pick a song that doesn't stray too far from the character you're auditioning for. Now if you take my advice I think you should stick to Sandy. My next piece of advice is to not pick a song from the musical you're auditioning for. Now, what musicals do you know?" He said flipped through the teacher's music for a Broadway book then taking a seat behind the piano.

"Um I don't know, _Wicked_, _Sound Of Music_, _Annie_, _Phantom of the Opera_, _Wizard of Oz_, _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat_, and _The Music Man_, I think."

"Another piece of advice, stay away from Wicked and Phantom of the Opera for auditions. Over played, over done."

"Hmmm…" He said as he was flipping through the book "you're a soprano right?"

"Yeah, I guess so?" I answered with uncertainty. I had taken voice lessons when I was younger but I didn't remember much.

"Have you ever seen _The Little Mermaid_?" He asked me.

"I only watched it every night from ages 7 to 9" I said with a chuckle and sat next to him on the piano bench, a daring move on my part. We hadn't been this close since Myrtle Beach. I subtly took in his scent. I missed this so much.

"Good, then you should know this one by heart" he responded

He started playing the song and I would've thought he had been playing it for weeks, if I hadn't known any better because he played every note perfect. I wasn't really surprised though, he managed to do everything perfectly.

I instantly recognized the music as "Part of Your World." I was a little uncomfortable at first, singing alone in front of Eli, but he told me there was no pressure. We ran the song a few times and I began to become really comfortable with him.

"You are ready, young grasshopper" he said with a straight face, making it even funnier. I spent 15 minutes of rehearsing with Eli. In those 15 minutes I fell even harder for him.

But the way I was falling for him now was completely different from what I felt for him during the summer. During the summer, it was just about being together and having fun, but if we dated now, it would be so much more than that. It would be about our emotions and love, I don't know if I could handle that.

"What song are you singing for your audition, Eli?" I asked out of curiosity.

"'Close Every Door' from _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat_" he responded "Do you want to hear some of it?"

I nodded. Eli is the most talented person I know. His voice is so pure and real.

Once he started singing I never wanted it to stop. It pulled me into a fantasy world of just me and Eli. His voice is so meaningful and deep. Even though he was singing it, we both got lost in the song. I then noticed that he had been looking into my eyes the whole time he was singing, and I blushed.

"Wow, Eli" were the only words I could muster once he was finished singing.

"Think I got a shot?" He said with a smirk.

"Of course you do! You have more talent then everyone at this school put together!" I told him, but he probably already knew that but was too modest to admit it.

We sat on the piano bench quiet for a few minutes before he spoke up.

"You have pretty eyes, Clare" I silently gasped not sure how to respond.

"Thanks" I said as I looked down trying to hide the fact that my face was blushing. But then he picked up my chin so I was looking into his eyes.

"You're cute when you blush" he said, causing me to blush more, but I couldn't look away because he was still holding my chin.

But then I noticed our proximity. We were now closer than before and the only thing on my mind was kissing him. I couldn't though, could I? But I wanted to so bad.

It was the classic battle between head and heart. Then I saw him lean in a little and knew this was right. Our lips were about to meet- BRRRNGG

Lunch was over. He let go of his hold on my chin and we both got our things and started out the door.

Like nothing happened.

"I will see you at auditions, young lady, no ifs, ands, or buts!" He said mockingly

"Yes, sir!" I said sticking my tongue out at him and giggling.

* * *

><p>"Clare, you're shaking" Eli told me. We were standing outside the auditorium. Eli was trying to calm me down but I was so nervous.<p>

What if I forget the words? What if my voice cracks? What if they all laugh at me?

"I wouldn't be making you do this if I didn't believe you could do it. C'mon Clare, you got this!" he reassured me.

For some reason that gave me the confidence I needed to do this.

"So how does this work? Do we audition in front of everyone?" I said suddenly reluctant because I noticed how many people were standing around us.

"Let's ask Holly J" as he said as he intertwined our hands and ran to Holly J exiting the auditorium.

"Next ones up!" He yelled to all of the students in the hallway and she turned to go back into the auditorium.

"Wait! Holly J!" Eli said getting her attention.

"Oh thank God you guys came. I don't know what we would have done without you guys. Things are terrible in there" She said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm not really sure how this works; do we have to audition in front of everyone?" I asked worriedly.

"No, go pick up the forms on the table over there, hand it in to Mr. Simpson and when it's your turn you'll go in in groups of 2 or 3. Don't be nervous, I'm depending on you guys." She said then turned back to go on with the auditions.

Me and Eli walked over to Mr. Simpson, collected the forms, sat against the wall, and started filling them out.

I didn't know Eli played Harold Hill in _The Music Man_. He's also been in _The Sound of Music, Once on This Island, Fiddler On The Roof _and some more that I wasn't familiar with?

I had no experience besides church choir. What if I let everyone down? I didn't tell Eli I was starting to worry again but I think he noticed. We got up to hand in our forms when we ran into Jenna.

"ELIJAH! I'm so glad you're doing the musical! We should audition together!" Jenna said with her annoying voice that made me cringe.

"Actually, Jenna, I'm auditioning with Clare" Eli said and we walked away.

I mentally sighed thankful he didn't offer for the 3 of us to audition. We went back to sit against the wall while we waited for our turn.

"So how many shows have you been in, Mr. Harold Hill?" I asked him.

"Ah you saw that. It doesn't matter how many I've been in, Clare. You're going to do great and you know it." I'm surprised he isn't totally over me and my insecurities.

"Thank you, Eli. Thank you for helping me, thank you for auditioning with me, thank you for putting up with me." I told him.

"You're welcome Clare; all of it is worth it, as long as I get to spend time with you. You really don't give yourself enough credit; you're far more amazing than you think you are." He said to me and I blushed. I hate that he made me do that, but I loved it at the same time, knowing that he loved to see my blush.

"Eli James and Clare Edwards!" I heard Holly J yell. Eli stood up quickly and grabbed my hand to help me up. We ran to the aud doors Eli's hand still in mine. We saw Jenna and Chantay walk out of the audition room. Jenna looked a little worried until she noticed us then smiled.

"Oh my gosh, guys! You're going to do great, it's so easy. I hope I get a good part, but rumor is that you guys got it in the bag. Well good luck!" She said in a really high pitched perky voice that I knew was fake.

When she started to walk away she said "You don't have a chance Edwards, with the musical or the guy" subtly in my ear so Eli wouldn't notice.

I was in shock, but it made me more driven to try my best and kick her butt. Eli and I walked into the aud and I let go of his hand when we got in front of the panel.

There was Mrs. Dawes, the director, Holly J, the assistant director, and Sav, in charge of the music.

"Aw Mr. James, Ms. Edwards, I'm so excited you two are trying out, Holly J here told me how committed you too are. Of course, I expect nothing less coming from my two best students. So who's up first?" Mrs. Dawes asked.

I looked at Eli and slowly shook my head no and he responded that he would go first.

"Okay, you can have a seat over here, Clare, pointing to a seat in the front row. I took a seat and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Just relax, and listen to Eli sing, I instructed myself.

He looked so majestic up there. Once he started singing I immediately regretted letting him go first, I mean, how could I ever follow that?

He was hitting every note perfectly. I looked back to see how Mrs. Dawes was reacting to it, and she looked exactly how I did the first time I head him sing, in awe.

When he finished we all clapped for him and he came down and took a seat next to me.

"Very nice, Eli, Clare? You're turn." Mrs. Dawes said.

I then remembered that I had to go up there and sing. I shouldn't have had been listening so carefully to Eli and should have focused on running the lyrics in my head.

"Good luck, I believe in you" Eli whispered and that gave me the strength to walk onto the stage. I told the directors I would be singing "Part of Your World" and they seemed to look delighted.

I don't know how it happened, but the song just started coming out of my mouth. I wasn't thinking but I just knew it. I forgot about all the directors and people judging me and just imagined it was only me and Eli in there. I belted out the lyrics and I only looked at Eli.

When I was done I walked off the stage and met up with Eli who was standing up ready to leave the auditorium. We said thank you and walked out with Holly J.

"HJ was right, they're both in this for the long run" I overheard Sav say to Mrs. Dawes probably thinking we were out of ear shot. I smiled slightly and looked up at Eli who heard the same thing and gave my hand a squeeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and anyone, please review this!<strong>


End file.
